


Hold my hand and call me yours

by Mapachi



Category: 1Team (Band), Seven O'Clock (Band), 믹스나인 | MIXNINE (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Hangyeom is a bad boy, M/M, but not really, edit: it was ugly and had no spaces sorry I didn't notice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 08:32:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13877139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mapachi/pseuds/Mapachi
Summary: “I can’t do this.”Is what he wants to say but he stays quiet, his hand tightening around his partner’s as they make their way through the crowd, trying to ignore how heavy the stares feel on him, on them, on their intertwined fingers, he can hear how they whisper, feels the pity on their stares as they look at him.Another boy toy.





	Hold my hand and call me yours

**Author's Note:**

> More Hangyeom X Rubin! Please do join me on this ship!  
> Inspired by "Four Word . Prompts" @ghostling on tumblr.

_“I can’t do this.”_

 

Is what he wants to say but he stays quiet, his hand tightening around his partner’s as they make their way through the crowd, trying to ignore how heavy the stares feel on him, on them, on their intertwined fingers.

 

Rubin has known from the beginning the reputation Hangyeom had and he never judged him for it, the younger boy was old enough to be responsible for his body and what he did with it, who he shared it with yet he can’t help but feel something akin to shame when they go out and people stare at them, he can hear how they whisper, feels the pity on their stares as they look at him.

 

_Another boy toy._

 

His friends had been adamant about Rubin’s new relationship, Hyunsoo and Minkyun asked him to think about it twice when he confessed he was developing a crush on the raven haired boy from performing arts, Jaeyoung asked him if he was conscious of what he was getting into, Sungho had stayed quiet and never mentioned the topic but Hangyeom mentioned once that Sungho really cared for him and that was enough for Rubin to know his best friend had looked out for him in his own way.

 

Hangyeom was a kind and handsome boy, one that had no qualms about his active sexual life and didn’t bother hiding it, he was not going around telling everyone who he had gone back home with but the people noticed and they talked, the names of his partners spreading like wildfire. Sangwon, Hangyeom’s best friend, outright called a couple of gossiping girls “jealous bitches” on the cafeteria when they whispered too loudly that Hangyeom seemed to be limping one morning and sweet Hangyeom had scolded his friend before apologizing to the red faced girls.

 

That was one of the reasons Rubin had fallen for the dancer, how kind he was even when faced against rude strangers, how even when hurtful names were whispered at him he kept being pure in his own way, always warm and friendly.

 

Rubin had gotten to know a side not many knew of Hangyeom, he had seen the tips of his ears color a rosy pink when Rubin had leaned too close when reaching for his drink that was next to him, he had witnessed the “sinful” Hangyeom become speechless when Rubin had suddenly called him pretty when they had been in a study date, he had felt how tender Hangyeom could kiss and even now he could feel Hangyeom’s hand shake in his.

 

He feels bad for wanting to run away from the stares full of judgment when in reality he should hold Hangyeom’s hand with pride, he was dating such a precious boy, a marvelous boyfriend who respected him and cherished him, the past boys he had dated before were trash in comparison to Hangyeom, boys that didn’t take well a “no” and left him when it was clear he needed time to get intimate.

 

Rubin had feared at first that Hangyeom would leave him too when he tried to take their relationship further and Rubin would deny him but that’s not what happened.

 

* * *

 

They had been lazing around in Rubin’s bedroom on the apartment he shared with Sungho, the other boy spending the night out with his friends. Hangyeom had brought two portable gaming consoles –the second one belonging to Sangwon- and they had been playing a car racing game that Rubin turned out to be terrible at, he of course blamed it on being rusty but even after a whole hour of playing Hangyeom kept wining.

 

_“I don’t want to play anymore!”_

 

Rubin announced as he stopped himself from throwing the console at the wall in front of him, Hangyeom laughed as he watched him scoot down on the bed where they had been sitting against the headboard. Rubin rolled onto his stomach and tried to show how upset he was with Hangyeom laughing at him and it worked when Hangyeom asked him to turn around only to end up ignored.

 

_“Come on hyung, you’re getting better! You ended in third place this time,”_

 

At Hangyeom’s teasing Rubin rolled around again, looking up at him with a pout on his lips and slapping his chest not so playfully, the younger making a show of rubbing at the spot he hit him as if it had really hurt –ok maybe it did, Sungho and Alex always complained Rubin was too rough- a whine leaving his lips and Rubin makes to hit him again with the intention to give him something to really whine about but Hangyeom stops him, his fingers wrapping around Rubin’s wrist and pushes his hand down on the bed next to Rubin’s face.

 

Rubin looks at Hangyeom confused but the younger just smiles as he moves to hover over him, his fingers unwrapping and making their way between Rubin’s giving his hand squeeze. He can feel how his heartbeat increases as his boyfriend leans down slowly, a shiver running down his spine when he stares into the dark eyes that shine with something new in them, his breathing hitching when he looks down to his red lips, a tongue sliding over them.

 

The moment he feels Hangyeom’s warm breath against his mouth he closes his eyes shut, a soft chuckle leaving Hangyeom as he mumbles how cute Rubin is and that is all the warning he gets before a pair of soft lips press against his.

 

It’s not their first kiss -that happened when on their second date Hangyeom had to abruptly leave as he had forgotten he still had a project to finish and before leaving he had leaned across the table they had been sitting at in a coffee place, kissing him so briefly Rubin thought he had imagined it but the blush that quickly covered Hangyeom’s face was the proof it had happened- but there is something different about this one, about the way Hangyeom sighs against his lips before he nips ever so softly at Rubin’s lower lip asking him to open his mouth.

 

And Rubin did, he opened his mouth for Hangyeom to lick his way inside, humming in pleasure when Hangyeom rolled his tongue over his. He feels the bed dip under him as his boyfriend moves to straddle him, his thick thighs caging Rubin’s hips. He tries to move his hand but Hangyeom doesn’t let him so instead he uses his free hand to grab at the front of Hangyeom’s shirt pulling him closer.

 

Hangyeom leans back slightly enough for them to break the kiss but still feel the other’s hot breath fanning across their tingling lips, the dancer even teasingly catches Rubin’s lower lip in between his, sucking slightly but that’s enough for a low moan to escape Rubin. The younger rolls his hips down against his as if rewarding him and Rubin is unable to stop the needy whimper that leaves his still wet lips.

 

Rubin rolls his head to the side when Hangyeom kisses his way down to his neck, his teeth biting gently at his pulse point and he can feel his face heat up in embarrassment since he knows Hangyeom must be feeling how quickly his heart is beating but he feels how his lips form a smile against his skin before he kisses the reddening spot, his kiss so chaste in comparison to the one they had just shared.

 

Hangyeom keeps on mapping his neck with his mouth, his tongue hot when he licks against a spot where he had bitten too roughly as if trying to soothe the light pain. Rubin doesn’t even realize the sounds he keeps on making until Hangyeom again rolls his hips down, a groan leaving his mouth as he whispers how if Rubin keeps on making those noises he will not be able to stop himself.

 

And that is what makes Rubin realize the situation he’s in, suddenly it all feels to real, the weight of Hangyeom on top of him, the puffs of air that the younger breathes against his neck that makes goose bumbs rise on his skin, the way Hangyeom is pushing his ass against the front of Rubin’s jeans.

 

But if he backs down now, will Hangyeom get mad at him? Will he glare at him for having sent “misleading signals” like others had told him before?

 

Rubin doesn’t even get to think further before Hangyeom leans back so he can look into his eyes, his black orbs are dark with lust, his stare so heavy Rubin is unable to mutter a word but under that darkness he can see a glimpse of something softer.

 

_“Are you ok Rubinie?”_

 

_He’s worried._

 

He was not expecting that reaction, he had never gotten one like that when he would tense up with a past boyfriend but maybe he should had expected Hangyeom to be different, he’s not like any of the boys Rubin had dated before.

 

Rubin can’t find the words to explain what he’s thinking but he doesn’t need to, Hangyeom seems to understand as he gets off his lap and instead sits next to him, pulling him up to sit too by the grasp he still has on his hand. Hangyeom whispers a soft apology, his eyes looking down in shame and guilt and Rubin is quick to reassure him, thanking him for his understanding.

 

_“You could had told me before hyung, I’m not going to push you into something you don’t want to do,”_

 

Hangyeom sounds so honest Rubin feels bad for thinking he would had behaved any other way. Rubin nods his head before he leans closer to him, pressing his lips against Hangyeom’s cheek in a tender kiss.

 

Rubin leans back and giggles when he sees how the tips of Hangyeom’s ears turn that lovely shade of pink, that telltale sign of Hangyeom being shy that Rubin finds so endearing.

 

_“Why did you just drop the “hyung” uh? You brat,”_

 

* * *

 

 

_“I hope they’re using protection or he’s going to catch something,”_

 

A random girl whispers loudly enough for them to hear, it was clear their intention was to hurt them and he can see how Hangyeom turns to stare at the ground, his back curving slightly with shame.

 

Rubin takes in a deep breath before he turns in the direction of the young girl that was still looking at them, a smirk on her ugly face, he stops walking and that makes Hangyeom stop too, the younger boy turning to look at him confused. Rubin had always considered himself to be very well mannered, he carried himself with a prince like demeanor that made it hard for strangers to dare get near him, something that Hangyeom and Rubin’s closes friends had ignored –except Sungho, he had always known he was just a dork since they were little kids-.

 

He makes eye contact with the girl, his face stoic, a perfected poker face that makes the girl cower back. Rubin gives her a cold smile before he lifts his left hand, his right one being held by Hangyeom’s now sweaty hand.

 

The girl’s eyes widen when Rubin gives her the middle finger, the ring he was wearing on that finger shining almost mockingly. He doesn’t say anything, she’s not worth more of their time and Rubin turns back around to smile at Hangyeom, giving his hand a light squeeze that the other boys is quick to give back.

 

_“Come on let’s go, Sangwo must have ordered already and he’ll finish everything before we get there,”_

 

Hangyeom laughs out loud at that, his eyes crinkling as he smiles that gummy smile Rubin likes so much, his heart fluttering like always when he’s on the receiving end of it. Without thinking twice Rubin leans down and closer, enough for his lips to press against the corner of Hangyeom’s pink lips.

 

The dancer doesn’t question him when Rubin leans back, he just keeps on smiling as he lifts his right hand to brush his black strands away, a shy gesture that makes Rubin want to kiss him again.

 

_He can do this._

 

_He’ll gladly to this._

 

**Author's Note:**

> And thats it!


End file.
